Drarry Masquerade Ball
by anxious.soul
Summary: A short Drarry oneshot. Set in Harry's eighth year. Headmistress McGonagall decides to have a Masquerade Ball where everyone has to reveal themselves to their dance partner and everyone else who they are. How will Harry and his blonde dance partner get along? Contains one swear word that's it.


**Hi!**

 **Short random oneshot, hope you enjoy!  
Rated K+ because it has one curse word.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

 **Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"There will be a Masquerade ball next Friday for students from fourth year and up. It will begin at 8pm and at 12pm you will all take your masks of to reveal yourself to your partner." Headmistress McGonagall announced at tea on the Friday before the ball. With that said the first years through to third were all moaning that they couldn't go, the girls who could go were squealing and panicking about who to go with, what they were going to wear and blah blah blah. Harry ignored them.

"Hermione, would you like to go with me?" Ron asked immediately, both he and Hermione had gotten together after the war, the Golden Trio along with the rest of the students that were in their year had returned to complete their education and for the first time in all the thousands of years that Hogwarts had been opened, there was an eighth year.

At Hermione's happy and shocked expression –Ron had after all quickly asked, Ron explained

"Well in fourth year you told me to ask you before someone else does and not as a last resort."

"Yes Ron, I'll go with you." Harry looked at the two who were hugging and was ashamed to feel a slight flicker of jealousy, he and Ginny never got back together because they quite simply didn't like each other more than friends and had a sibling like relationship. Plus it didn't help that Harry was as bent as they came. He also found his tastes were more on blondes than gingers.

On the opposite side of the room, Draco –who had also returned along with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and several others of his year, Draco's parents' were also pardoned but were confined to the Manor for a year. They were grateful because it was Harry who had helped them out on trial- was staring at the Gryffindor table. Pansy and Blaise talked between themselves but the two noticed his gaze land on Potter, when they returned to Hogwarts Draco had told them about his sexuality –not that they were surprised- he hadn't told them who he had a crush on but it was fairly obvious.

The next Friday came quickly, Harry was in his room with the rest of the boys, Ron was panicking trying to look nice and tidy as he stared at himself in the mirror, Neville had already gone, Dean and Seamus were snogging before they two left hand in hand with their masks on. Harry just sat on his bed looking down at his suit and mask that he had yet to put on.

"Harry you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Ron. You should go before 'Mione throws a fit" Harry added making them both chuckle.

"See you down there mate."  
"Yep"

And Harry was now completely alone, sighing to himself he changed into his suit. It was a muggle suit, he had a white shirt underneath a dark, Slytherin green jacket and he had matching pants on. The top few buttons on his shirt were left undone and he had no tie. Harry picked up his black mask it was only a small one that showed everything from the nose down. His look complete with his black formal shoes. Harry looked into the mirror, no one would recognise him, he had placed a charm to hide his scar and he looked small like a fifth year, despite his recent growth and his now muscular and toned body he still looked like a small male but no longer a scrawny git like the Weasley Twin's called him, Harry felt his heart drop at the thought of Fred. The oldest twin had come so close to death, he was in an unstable condition for several months in his coma but he got stabilised and shortly woke up. Thankfully because Harry couldn't stand the Weasley's heartbroken faces especially George's.

Sighing once again, Harry left for the ball. As he entered he noticed many stares his way, he was confused but looked for a certain red head and brown head, they were both by the food…of course.

"Hey 'Mione, Ron."  
"Oh my!" Hermione squealed as she saw him, Ron choked slightly on his drink.

"What did I do? Do you know why everyone is staring?" Harry asked quickly in alarm,

"Harry, mate they're staring at you because well-" Hermione interrupted Ron,

"Because you look so goddamned hot!"  
"Yep mate, if I was gay and not in a fabulous relationship I'd definitely go there." Ron said with a wink, the trio chuckled. Shortly Ron and Hermione went off to dance leaving Harry alone watching everyone as he drank punch –that most likely got spiked.

"Care to dance?" He heard a voice from next to him say, it was definitely a male's. He noticed the boy was wearing a full black muggle suit with a black shirt and tie.

"Certainly." Harry answered.

The two moved onto the dance floor, and stared into one another's eyes, the blonde took the man's role and Harry took the woman's role in the dance.

"So I'm guessing you won't tell me who you are until we have to reveal ourselves."

"You are correct. After all where would the fun be if we told one another now?" The blonde asked

"Fair enough. Want to ask one another questions?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll start." Harry said before pausing to think of a question "Are your parent's alive?"  
"Yes. My turn, are your parents alive?"  
"No. Are you an eighth year?"  
"Yes. Are you an eighth year?"  
"Yes –I know I don't look it but I am. What was your involvement in the war?"  
"My family was with him, because we feared what would happen to one another. But in the end we were on the light side. We wanted him gone." The blonde answered hesitantly "Where did you grow up? Wizarding world or Muggle world?"  
"Muggle world. What about you?"  
"Wizarding world. How was your childhood then if you grew up in the Muggle world?"  
"Pretty shit. Didn't even know I was a wizard till my letter came. My relatives were very adamant about not letting me come here, despite them hating my existence. How was yours?"

"Mine was good. My dad was free from the Dark Lord because Harry Potter destroyed him, so he was very happy and we –mum, me and dad- were a happy family, I was spoilt but when there were rumours of the Dark Lord returning in our First year, dad became cold and distant. It was to protect me but it was hard."  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
"Don't be, your childhood was terrible compared to mine. Anyway are you gay?" The question was very blunt and Harry felt himself blush,

"Yes I am. Are you?"  
"Yep. Do you have a crush? If so who?"

"Fine but if I answer, you've got to as well." Harry said  
"Alright fair enough, on the count of three?"  
"3, 2, 1 Draco Malfoy." Harry said at the exact same time as the blonde said  
"3, 2, 1 Harry Potter." The two stood their blushing and unsure of what to say thankfully they didn't need to as the music died down and McGonagall coughed to gain everyone's attention, she had her wand to her neck to project her voice.

"Everyone will take their masks off in a minute." With a flick of her wand a time came up giving them a countdown, as dramatic and theatrical as it all seemed it was worth it.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Harry and the blonde took their masks off -in the process Harry vanished the spell hiding his scar- and gasped at each other, both bright red in embarrassment.

Harry suddenly felt something in his hand, looking down he saw a piece of paper saying

'Kiss him already! –Mione'

Harry didn't know why put he did as the paper said to and both he and Draco leaned in and kissed, it was passionate and full of care and love. They vaguely heard squeals, cheers, whistles and some thuds. They broke apart confused at the thuds as they looked around they noticed some people had passed out, some had blood streaming out of their noses and some just out of shock –like Ron, who Hermione just ignored.

"So…" Draco started before coughing and straightening up and boldly saying "Want to be my boyfriend?"

Blushing Harry nodded and said yes, he and Draco quickly fled in embarrassment as they noticed everyone watching them, they held hands and ran to the Astronomy tower and sat there watching the stars and moon slowly disappear as the sun slowly but beautifully rose from its slumber.

Draco had Harry in between his legs and was running a hand through the boys' hair, thinking Harry was asleep Draco said

"I love you. I have since fourth year, I remember being so worried when you were in the Triwizard Tournament."  
"I love you too Dray" Harry said softly before he did drift off into a sleep full of dreams, Draco followed shortly behind. Both were thankful it was a Saturday as they were too tired to go to lessons.

The two slept peacefully in each others arms, not moving one bit when Minerva McGonagall came up and saw them, they didn't move or wake when the ground beneath them was suddenly softer and bigger as the Headmistress had transfigured a leaf into a bed for the two of them. Not that they would complain because otherwise they would've woken up uncomfortably.

* * *

 **~The End~**


End file.
